Lass uns spielen
Ein Spiel "Hey, ich bin Leon, ich hab grad ein echtes Problem. Ich hab nämlich in der Schule von diesem 'Spiel' gehört und hab mir gedacht, ja cool mach mal. Großer Fehler! Ich bin zurzeit im alten Schutzraum meines Urgroßvaters und es ist grad 1:42 Uhr, ich habe genügend Nahrung und Wasser und ich habe dieses Diktiergerät gefunden, mein Großvater hat es hier rein getan. Ich erzähle euch jetzt was passiert ist." Ich war im Schrank, habe bis 10 gezählt und habe dann gesagt. "ich sehe dich!" Dann kamen die Schatten, ja plural, mehrere, sie spielten nicht mehr nach den Regeln und man sah es ihnen schon an, ihr Lächeln war noch irrer, ihre Augen pulsierten scharlachrot und ihr Körper sah irgendwie zerfetzt aus, ich weis sie sind eigentlich nur Knochen aber es ist schwer zu erklären. Sie packten mich und zogen mich aus dem Schrank raus und sie durchbohrten meinen linken Arm mit ihren deformierten Armen, ich schrie so laut ich konnte, die Tränen flossen bei mir und dann lag ich am Boden. Die Schatten waren weg aber ich spürte wie sie mich beobachteten und ich wusste was ich machen musste. Ich lachte innerlich denn ich hatte mir schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Ich stand auf und lief in den Keller, die Falltür, ich fühlte wie sie näher kamen, ich wurde leicht panisch, ich riss die Falltür auf und sprang in das Loch. "Alles soweit nach Plan aber jetzt weiter ins Labyrinth." Ja mein Ur-urgroßvater hat das Labyrinth bauen lassen, ich weis verrückt oder aber jetzt kommt es mir zu gute. Ich habe in diesem Labyrinth immer gespielt und kenne jede Ecke, so habe ich auch den Schutzbunker entdeckt, verdammt ich habe mich so wohl hier unten gefühlt aber jetzt, jetzt hängt mein Leben von diesem Irrgarten und dem Bunker ab! Ich fing an zu laufen, verdammt mussten sie mich gleich so schwer verletzen?! Ich hielt mir den Arm und kam an die erste Kreuzung, keinen Fehler machen, Leon, bloß keinen Fehler machen! Links! Den weiteren weg werde ich jetzt nicht beschreiben das würde zu lange dauern. Während ich durch den Irrgarten lief hörte ich die Schatten Brüllen, irre Lachen und ... weinen sie winselten ab und zu sogar. Als ich an der einen Wand diese Markierung gesehen hab wusste ich, ich war Falsch gelaufen. "Verdammt, okay beruhigen und überlegen!" "Umdrehen, 1mal grade aus, dann Links und dann Rechts dann bist du wieder auf dem Weg." Eine eiskalte aber irgendwie freundliche Stimme war hinter mir aufgetaucht, ich drehte mich um und sah einen Schatten aber war 'Normal', er leuchtete leicht golden und seine Augen waren von so einem schönen Grün das man es kaum beschreiben kann, sein Arm unterschied sich von allen anderen er hatte nämlich eine Art Klinge daran. Mir wurde grad noch bewusst das vor mir ein Schatten stand und wollte weg laufen aber dann verschwand er schon wieder, für einen kleinen Moment dachte ich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu sehen aber es war mir egal ich rannte zurück. Ich hielt mich an das was er sagte und es stimmte tatsächlich. Vor mir war diese gigantische Mauer, wie die Ammis sagen würden Deadend aber nicht bei mir diese Mauer war mein Ticket für's Leben, ich ging näher und drückte auf den kleinen Steinsplitter der raus guckte und die Mauer ging auf. Ich ging in den Schutzraum und verriegelte die Tür, jetzt kann sie nicht mehr von aussen geöffnet werden, ich sach auf die Uhr, 1:00 Uhr, erst jetzt merkte ich wieder meinen Arm. "Oh, shit!" Ich suchte Opas Wundenschließ-Schaum aber fand es nicht. "Verdammt, wo ist es?" Ich guckte mich im Raum um und sah den Kühlschrank, ich schlug mir vor die Stirn und holte die Sprühdose. Ich hielt den Sprühkopf an den Rand der Wunde und drückte, der leicht rosane Schaum haftete sofort an und füllte die Wunde. "Okay, noch ein Schritt vom Plan erfüllt und ich bin sogar noch vorm Zeitplan." Ich stellte die Dose zurück in den Kühlschrank und sah mich im Raum um und fand das Diktiergerät. "Jetzt ist es 2:30 Uhr und die Schatten sind immer noch nicht an der Tür gewesen, aber ich hörte sie immer noch und dass ist schrecklich genug, ich hoffe es ist bald vorbei." Man hört irres Gelache aber nur sehr gedämpft. "Wow! sie sind schon näher als vorher! Ich weis nicht ob ich die Überwachungsanlage anmachen soll. Ich will eigentlich nicht sehen was dort los ist aber ich bin zu neugierig." Man hört ein kurzes Knacken und dann ein statisches Rauschen. "Geh schon an!" Ein lauter Knall. "Geht doch! OMG!" Ein erschrockenes keuchen ist zu hören. "W-was machen die da?!" Man hört 10 Minuten nichts. "Ich muss euch unbedingt erzählen was passiert ist! Di-die Schatten standen im Raum mit der Statue, der Raum ist in der Mitte des Irrgartens, und sie standen nur da, doch dann griff einer seinen Nachbarn an und über all war eine schwarze Masse, sie kreischten und gingen dann aufeinander los, sie zerfleischten sich und standen dann einfach wieder auf ich war... Was machen sie jetzt?" Das Diktiergerät wird hin gestellt, man hört ein immer schneller werden des Atmen und dann einen lauten knall und ein Splittern, man hört schnelle Schritte, ein quitschen und wie etwas aufgerissen wurde. Ruhe für 15 Minuten. "I-i-ich, Si-Sie haben meinen Namen an jede Wand geschrieben und als ich wieder in den Statuenraum geguckt habe sprang einer der Schatten vor die Kamera. Ich habe den Fernseher zerschlagen. Es ist grade mal 3:18 Uhr, ich habe Angst bitte es soll aufhören." Man hört ein Weinen, ein lauter Schlag und ein bis zwei Schreie. "Oh mein Gott! sie sind an der Tür!" Eine gedämpfte aber sehr verrückte Stimme sagt. "Lukas, lass Gott aus dem Spiel, er will hier mit so wie so nichts zu tun haben!" Ein bösartiges Lachen und wieder stille. Die Stimme kommt ab und zu mal zurück und redet mit Lukas oder eher sagt was zu ihm den er Antwortet ihm nie. "E-esch ist grad hmm 5 Uhr noch was kanns nicht lesen, bin soooo~ müde aber ich muss durchhalten gleich hab ich gewonnen." "Das wollen wir noch sehen Lukas! Hätte dir dieser Verräter nicht geholfen hätten wir dich schon längst gefangen!" Es herrscht vollkommene Stille bis zum Moment wo mehrere Stimmen sehr schrien. "NEIN! WIR HABEN VERLOREN! NEEEEIIII." Die Stimmen brachen ab. "Ich habe gewonnen? Nein, sie versuchen mich nur raus zu locken!" Ein erstickter Schrei und dann ein sehr langes Rauschen. "Okay wenn du es sagst, glaub ich es dir mal. Ich soll einfach raus gehen hast du gesagt?" Wieder ein Rauschen. "na gut." Das Geräusch der aufgehenden Steintür erschallt und dann ein Schrei. Ein neues Kapitel Hey, ich bin's Lukas. Ich dachte mir erzähle ihn einfach mal was gestern Abend passiert ist. Also da kam wieder dieser Schatten, er nannte sich Pascal, er meinte das er da sei um mir zu helfen und das ich ihm vertrauen sollte, ich wusste nicht wieso aber ich tat es, er erzählte mir seine Geschichte, er hätte selbst das Spiel gespielt und hätte knapp verloren, armer Kerl haha ich habe ja gewonnen, upps ich sollte weiter erzählen, also seine Geschichte, er hat verloren, seine Seele will nicht sterben und klammert sich an seinem Schatten, eigentlich hätte er so werden wie die anderen aber sein Geist war stärker und kam mit der krassen Veränderung zurecht, er beschloss sich an den Schatten zu rächen und mehr hat er mir nicht erzählt hat aber so komisch gelächelt. Er sagte mir dann das die Schatten wirklich verloren haben und ich jetzt eine Belohnung bekomme und ich einfach zur Tür hinaus gehen soll und ich tat es, ich wurde von einer schwarzen Masse verschluckt und an einen sehr depressiven Ort gebracht. Ich stand da auf einer Art schwarzen Kugel die von der selben schwarzen Masse umgeben war wie die, die mich verschlugt hat, die Kugel selbst war gigantisch und ich stand nicht direkt auf ihr sondern auf so eine Art Ritualring der Lila leuchtete, auf diesem Ring waren viele Runen die ich nicht kannte und in der Mitte des Rings war eine Truhe, sie war nicht besonders groß aber das musste meine Belohnung sein. Ich ging auf die Truhe zu und öffnete sie, ich konnte nicht hinein sehen aber rein greifen, ich packte etwas hartes und holte es raus. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht ausser den schrecklichen Schmerz an meinen Hals. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf aber völlig verändert mein Körper war auf einmal tottal muskulös, ich konnte richtig sehen ohne meine Brille zu tragen, ich hatte volles, langes, schwarzes Haar und die Verletzung an meinem Arm war weg. Ich stand auf und lief ins Bad und sah mich im Spiegel an und die Person die ich im Spiegel sah war nicht ich diese Person war einfach nur schön, Augen so Rot wie Blut, ein markantes Kinn und eine einfach perfekte Nase alles passte bis auf eine Sache, die Stimme in meinem Kopf "Mein Name ist Umbras, und wir sind jetzt eins. Wie findest du wie ich dich neu modelliert habe? Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Die ehrliche Antwort war ja und das wusste Umbras auch, er sagte zu mir ich solle in mein Zimmer gehen und mich anziehen. In meinem Zimmer wartete die nächste Überraschung dort lagen andere Sachen als die ich gestern trug. "Pascal hat sie dir gebracht." Hat Umbras gesagt und ich schaute mir die Sachen an Ein Schwarzer Ledermantel, schwarze Nieten besetzte Hanschuhe, schwarze Lederstiefel, eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-shirt, dazu noch 2 Gürtel und eine Kette aus einem weißen mir unbekanntes Material, an der Kette war ein Anhänger, aus dem selben Material, in Form eines geflügelten Löwen. Als ich mich angezogen habe hat mir Umbras erklärt welche Kräfte ich habe ich kann Dinge umformen und ihnen Intelligens geben oder nehem, ich kann den Geist eines Wesens manipulieren, ich kann meinen eigenen Körper verändern und mich in die Schattenwelt zurück ziehen, desweiteren kann ich meine Feinde mit ihren oder meinen Schatten angreifen und töten. Umbras meinte ich werde diese Fähigkeiten brauchen und wenn ich stark genug werde, laut Umbras, werde ich sogar neue Fähigkeiten bekommen. Ich hab leider eine blöde Eigenschaft der Schatten übernommen und zwar spiele ich sehr gerne. Wir hören vielleicht von einander, vielleicht schneller als dir lieb ist. Oh glaub mir da war nichts am Fenster, dort in der Ecke hats auch nicht geraschelt aber der Schatten in der anderen Ecke war er vorhin auch schon da? Naja, das Gehirn täuscht einen sehr oft aber willst du das Risiko eingehen? Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder